Depilatory creams for removing unwanted hair are known. Such creams typically include a depilatory active that degrades hair keratin.
Typically, the active agent in depilatory creams is based on a sulphur-containing compound such as potassium thioglycolate. An unpleasant odour is commonly associated with this type of compound. The depilatory active achieves its effect by weakening the hair. In doing so the depilatory active acts as reducing which results in the production of volatile sulphur-containing compounds. These sulphur-containing compounds also have an unpleasant odour.
Furthermore, In use the depilation cream is applied to a user's skin and left for a period of up to 10 mins while the active achieves its effect.
It would, therefore, be desirable to use a depilatory cream which avoids the unpleasant odours of creams currently available.